The Uzumaki Prodigy
by The Bored Writer
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki didn't die giving birth to Naruto. What would it be like if he grew up with his mother? Pairings:bits of NaruIno NaruAnko NaruSaku NaruTayu NaruHina. Still a bit undecided. First Fanfic. R&R rated M for safety.
1. The Uzumaki Family

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. There are a few changes to the story as you read along. Kushina isn't dead, she survived giving birth to Naruto. Anko is only three years older than Naruto and she lives with him and Kushina. Itachi is only three years older than Naruto and he doesn't turn evil.For couplings I was thinking of NaruHina NaruSaku NaruIno or NaruAnko. You could give me some suggestions I guess. There might be some slight OOC with other changes. R&R .Oh yea last but not least...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

* * *

In Konoha all was peaceful. As the sun arose upon the Village Hidden in Leafs. Yes all was quiet. Until a certain hyperactive blond was ready to start his first learning to be a ninja. That blond was none other than Naruto Uzumaki…

"Kaa-san!!" yelled a hyperactive seven year-old, who was up and ready to start his first day at Ninja Academy. Naruto Uzumaki, even at the age of seven, was still Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja. The young blond rushed to his mother's room where the Kushina Uzumaki was still asleep.

"Kaa-san! Come on get up!" yelled Naruto pushing and tugging his mother to get out of bed.

_'Just case he's awake and ready to start the day doesn't mean the rest of Konoha is. Anyway I guess he's excited about his first day at Ninja Academy. Oh well, time to get up!'_ thought Kushina Uzumaki as she drowsily rose up from her bed.

Naruto had already missed the first week of ninja academy because he was out of the village training with Jiraiya. Or as he preferred to call him Ero-sennin. It was only for two weeks. Though Naruto has been training ever since he was five, Kushina wanted him to be _warmed up_ for the academy.

"Ok. Ok Naruto calm down I'm up" Kushina said to Naruto.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" cried the young Uzumaki. "I get to start learning to be a ninja today! I'm gonna be a ninja just like tou-san!"

"Yes, Naruto just like tou-san." Kushina smiled at her son.

She had told Naruto many stories about her deceased husband and Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze. Konoha's Yellow Flash. Naruto and Kushina both had the name Uzumaki instead of Namikaze because the Yondiame had many enemies. Even since birth Naruto had had many attempts of his life.

"When I grow up I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever! Even greater than tou-san!" exclaimed Naruto. It was Naruto's dream to surpass his father and become the greatest Hokage that ever lived. He had told his mother this many times. Kushina admired him for it.

Naruto's stomach growled. He blushed embarrassed. Kushina giggled.

"You can't learn to be a ninja on an empty stomach. Go take a shower and I'll make some ramen."

As soon as Naruto heard those words he raced out of his mother's bedroom and went to shower.

"Yay! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" the young blond chanted as he went down the halls of his house to the bathroom.

_'I wonder if all that shouting woke up Anko-chan'_ Kushina thought

Naruto raced to take a shower until…

"Ow!" Naruto ran into somebody who wasn't really a morning person.

"Watch were you're going, little b aka!" shouted Anko after being run into by Naruto.

"I'm not that little! Your only three years older than me, ugly!"**(A/N:Like I said, in this fiction Anko and Itcahi's ages will be changed. And Itachi doesn't turn evil)** After saying that Naruto ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Ugly? Come back here brat!" Anko started banging on the bathroom door. "Come out and say that again! I dare you!"

_'Kami! There those two go again…'_ thought Kushina "Anko-chan, what happened?" Kushina asked in a calm tone.

"Kushina-sama! That little _brat_ pushed me over and called me ugly!" Anko whined.

"Truth hurts doesn't it!" Naruto yelled as he laughed behind the bathroom door.

"Why you little shi-"

" Calm down Anko. I'm sure Naruto will apologize immediately. CAUSE IF HE DOESN'T! HE'LL BE DEPRIVED OF RAMEN FOR 3 MONTHS!" said Kushina saying the last part loud enough for Naruto to hear it. Suddenly they heard the bathroom door unlock. Out came Naruto trying to put on his 'sweet innocent' Naruto look.

" I'm sorry Anko-_chan_! Can you please forgive me?" Naruto said giving Anko his innocent look.

"Why should I do that?" replied Anko in an annoyed voice. "You called me ugly!"

"I didn't mean it! _But your mirror should tell you every day_." Naruto muttered the last bit under his breath.

"What was that? I'll kill you!" Anko shouted about to pounce on Naruto but luckily for Naruto Kushina was holding her back. Kushina sighed.

"Calm down, Anko. At least he said sorry," Kushina said in a calm tone.Naruto and Anko had always had their little arguments. At first Kushina thought it was cute, they were like brother and sister. But it stopped being cute… after it was happening every morning. It became sort of like a routine. Kushina took in Anko after she received the cursed seal from him. But Kushina didn't adopt Anko. She still kept her name. Kushina just gave her a place to sleep, made sure she was fed, and was the one that the villagers reported to when Anko pulled a prank. Though Anko was a high genin.

* * *

After Naruto had gotten ready and had breakfast they went to the Ninja Academy. Kushina held Naruto's hand as they walked through. Naruto received many evil looks. But no one dared to say anything to the mother and son because of the reputation Kushina held as a ninja.

_Konoha's Red Whirlpool_ was her nickname. Said to have killed so many it stained her hair red. No one said this to her of course. Except for the few _'brave'_ ones but that would also be the last thing they said…

Despite Kushina's reputation some people still went out of their way to make Naruto's life hell. Often when Naruto wasn't with his mother the villagers would attack him. Some times his injuries were nothing while at other times they were fatal. But each time Naruto told his mother she got angry. Even the little injuries made Kushina angry. It was more the fact that Naruto didn't know the people that attacked him so Kushina couldn't punish anyone. She felt awful as a mother, sometimes she even cried. Not in front of Naruto though, she never cried in front of him. Naruto believed his mother was the strongest kunoichi in the world. _'Don't be sad kaa-san! You're the strongest kunoichi in the world'_ was what he would say whenever he saw his mom depressed.

Kushina and Naruto arrived at the academy, there he saw other kids his age entering the building.

"Come on, mom! We don't wanna be the last ones in!" Naruto said as he dragged his mother inside the Ninja Academy.

"Slow down, Naruto were not late." Kushina said. She knew Naruto was really excited about the academy be she didn't know he was _this_ excited.

Naruto and Kushina entered the classroom where all the first year academy students were already seated. Iruka Umino spotted them.

"Ah! So this must be Naruto." Iruka smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back.

"Yes. He'll be starting ninja academy today." Kushina said to Iruka. "Naruto, meet Iruka. He'll be your sensei. I'm sure he'll teach you many things about being a ninja."

"Hai!" Naruto said enthusiastically

"Ok! Naruto. I'll have Anko-chan pick you up after lessons, ok?" Kushina said cheerfully to Naruto.

"Hai!" Naruto replied still enthusiastic. Kushina was on her way out of the classroom until she remembered to tell Iruka something.

"Oh! Iruka-san"

"Yes, Uzumaki-sama!" Iruka replied

" I just want you to know that Naruto is…" Kushina paused thinking of the right words to say, " Let's say he's had _experience_ with some ninja skills." Iruka nodded and with that Kushina left.

Iruka turned to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. You want me to introduce you to the rest of the class?"

"Ok…" Naruto said nervously suddenly loosing all of the zest he had. Iruka took Naruto to the front of the class.

"Alright, listen up!" Iruka yelled to his class. They all turned to Naruto and stared. This made Naruto feel more uncomfortable than he already was. They stared at him in wonder rather than disgust, which was what he would get from most of the other villagers.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be joining our class today. I hope that you'll be friendly to him," Iruka announced.

"Hello…" Naruto said trying to smile at all the faces staring at him.

"Ok, Naruto. You can take a seat next to Shikamaru."

"H-hai!" Naruto said nervously. He quickly headed to the back of the classroom next to Shikamaru.

"H-hey Shikamau-san" Naruto stuttered out. Shikamaru looked up at Naruto and grunted. He looked like he was about to go to sleep. Iruka hasn't even started teaching and he's falling asleep.

_'Are lessons here that boring?'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto sat down and began to listen to Iruka's lesson.

"Ok. Does anyone remember what we talked about last lesson?" Iruka asked

Sakura's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes, Sakura."

"Last lesson we were talking about kekkei genkai. Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Kekkei genkai and their related jutsu can't be taught or copied by others." Sakura said informally. She looked towards Sasuke to see if he noticed. But like all the other times, Sasuke didn't even know she was the one talking.

"Very good, Sakura. Sasuke would you like to continue on that."

Sasuke grunted. "Kekkei genkai abilities that work through the user's eye are called dojutsu. Currently the most powerful kekkei genkai is a dojutsu called the Sharingan, which is only available to Uchiha clan members." Sasuke smirked and looked towards Hinata Hyuga for a reaction. If Sasuke was trying to intimidate her, it worked. She noticed him, but just looked down and poked her fingers together. Naruto noticed this and wasn't impressed.

'_It's time someone corrected the almighty Uchiha.'_ thought Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"I disagree." Naruto stated. There were gasps then silence. The thought of someone saying Sasuke was wrong was… well shocking.

"I think all kekkei genkai have their pro's and con's. The Sharingan has the ability to copy their opponent's jutsu, among other benefits like: the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then beat it. But Uchiha aren't born with the Sharingan. To unlock the Sharingan, the user has to be in a life-threatening situation, where the power of the Sharingan could save the user." Naruto paused noticing everyone's reaction. Choji stopped eating, Shikamaru was awake and even Sasuke was in a state of shock. How could he say an _Uchiha_ was wrong?

Naruto continued. "The Byakugan, unlike the Sharingan, all members are born with it. The Byakugan allows for the user to see with near 360º vision, meaning that they can literally see everything around them. They also have the ability to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight to see things from a great distance. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight may vary from person to person. I've met Hyuga's that can see 80 meters and other Hyuga's that could see up to 800 meters. However, one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see the chakra circulation system inside of another's body. It is from this particular ability that they are able to employ their ultimate attack style juken. The juken style focuses on being quick and precise, not focusing on damage. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so when the network takes damage, the organs suffer as well." Naruto looked towards Hinata and smiled. Hinata blushed.

Iruka was beyond impressed. He was… astonished. He didn't even think Hinata could explain it in that much depth. But Hinata didn't care that Naruto probably explained her clan's abilities better than she could. She was more shocked that someone stood up for her.

_'Na…ruto…Uzumaki' _Hinata thought. She knew she wouldn't forget that name...

* * *


	2. Impressing Ino

**A/N: The Bored Writer here. I took everyones reviews into consideration for the next chapter. I particularly took Timewave Zero's review into consideration the most because it was surprisingly the most encouraging (also the longest). The way he criticized the first chapter was funny. After seeing his list of things that i should do i went back and looked over the first chapter and realized no one feeds their seven year old ramen for breakfast and i hadn't stressed enough on Naruto and Kushina's relationship, characters did have strange changes of behavior. Though im gonna try and keep writing "The Uzumaki Prodigy" because i wamt to get at least five chapters out before my schoolwork catches up with me. **

**About couplings I'm gonna have bits of NaruSaku, NaruIno, NaruHina, and maybe NaruAnko later on.Oh! Last but not least  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking/Inner Sakura"**

_**"Angry Kushina"**_

_'Flashback'_

* * *

At lunch, Naruto usually sat on a bench by himself. Since most of the girls in his class were Sasuke fan-girls not too many of them liked the fact that he showed Sasuke up in less than ten minutes of being in the academy. Of course he didn't expect to get friends immediately, what worried him was that he got worse looks from Sasuke fan-girls than he did from the villagers.

You'd expect that since Naruto's father was none other than the Yondiame he should have people waiting in line to be his friend, but there was a problem. Though Naruto's father was the fourth Hokage, he wasn't allowed to just go around blurting that out. Only Kushina and Minato's close friends and important people knew of their relationship, which means only few people knew Naruto's father was the Yondiame. There was one girl though who wanted to talk to him…

That girl was Hinata Hyuga. She was hiding behind a tree looking at Naruto while blushing wildly.

'Ok, Hinata, You just want to tell him thank you for defending your clan. That's all.' thought Hinata. She popped her head from behind the tree to look at Naruto.

'Then why is this so hard?' thought Hinata looking back at Naruto until she noticed a gang of girls led by Sakura heading his way.

'_Oh no!' _thought Hinata

Naruto was happy and to himself on the bench until a gang of Sasuke fan-girls shadowed him. Naruto noticing that his sunlight being blocked looked up. Thinking that they came to befriend him he smile at the gang of fan-girls. But the looks on their faces weren't too friendly.

"Hey! Baka!" shouted Sakura. Naruto's smile suddenly turned to a sad frown.

"Huh?" Naruto replied slightly confused by the sudden insult.

"Don't think because you had one good answer makes you smarter, cooler, or better than Sasuke-kun!" Sakura growled at Naruto with the other fan-girls agreeing with her.

"I never thought that"

"Oh! Save it!" Sakura snapped at Naruto. And with that the fan-girls left Naruto feeling somewhat hurt. Naruto put his head down feeling pretty sad. What could he have done to get yelled at like that? Naruto began to sulk. He was shadowed again. He thought it was more fan-girls but to his surprise a pair of pretty cerulean eyes and a smile greeted him.

"What…" he muttered to himself lost in the cerulean eyes and smile. Ino Yamanaka greeted him.

"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka! I'm sorry about Sakura. She's really a nice person when you get to know her!" Ino greeted Naruto.

"Did she yell at me because I showed up Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a slightly sad tone in his voice.

"No. I think Sakura was angry because you showed _her_ up." Ino replied

"Huh?"

Ino sat on the bench next to Naruto. "Sakura is known to be the brainy one. But when you talked about kekkai genkai like an expert it made her look… well like a baka. And she thought you were doing it on purpose. As smart as Sakura is she never stunned the whole class the way you did."

"So when I explained the Sharingan and the Byakugan"

"She felt jealous" Ino interrupted "And maybe because you sort have showed up Sasuke-kun."

Naruto was more understanding of Sakura. He had never been envied before. If what Ino was saying was the truth. But he had no reason to doubt Ino. He thought she gave off a friendly atmosphere. He needed a friend and Ino was the first one to talk to him. So Naruto thought to give it a shot.

"H-hey Ino" Naruto stuttered out.

"Yes, Naruto?" Ino replied with a smile

"W-wanna be friends?" Naruto asked smiling. Ino stared at Naruto dumb folded.

"Sure!" Ino replied eagerly.

* * *

After lunch it was sparring. Sasuke was inching to fight Naruto after being showed up. While the students gathered around Iruka to see who they were being paired up with. Naruto felt a large amount of chakra.

"Uh! Iruka-sensei, can I go to the bathroom please?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, Naruto. But hurry back."

Naruto went to the back of the Academy where no one could see him.

"Kakashi-ni-san." said Naruto with his signature foxy grin. Out from the shadows came a ninja in an ANBU uniform wearing a dog mask.

"Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"Why are you here, Kaka-chan?" Naruto asked. Kakashi cringed hearing his nickname that Kushina had given him. Kushina had other nicknames for Kakashi like Pervy ANBU, Cyclopes, Ero Cyclopes, the Masked Pervert but her favorite was Kaka-chan. After hearing Kushina say it a lot Naruto began to say it as well.

"It's a long story. But your mother _'convinced'_ me to watch over you on your first day." Kakashi explained. He thought back on how she actually _'convinced'_ him.

_Flashback_

_Kushina was walking back home after dropping Naruto. She could've used one of her many space/time ninjutsu to get home, but it was a nice day out so she decided to walk. She happily walking along until she noticed someone was following her._

_Kushina stopped. "So following helpless ladies is what ANBU do in their spare time, Kaka-chan?"_

_Kakashi, ANBU captain, appeared behind Kushina._

_"Kakashi, you know better than to sneak up on me." Kushina said cheerfully. "Are you that worried about me?"_

_"Still telling jokes, Kushina-san?" Kakashi replied. "Why don't you use the Hiraishin no Jutsu?"_

_"Kaka-chan. If you went I went through life always using a jutsu whenever I had to walk to my house, I wouldn't be the Kushina you know today" Kushina said grinning._

_"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kakashi muttered under his breath._

_"What was that Kakashi?" Kushina growled._

_"Oh nothing. Nothing." Kakashi quickly said. He knew better than to openly insult Kushina. "So, how's Naruto? I heard he just joined the academy." Kakashi said quickly changing the subject._

_Kushina grinned deviously. "Well Kakashi I was hoping you could…uh… look after him while he's at the academy!"_

_"Look after? He's at Ninja Academy, what could go wrong?" Kakashi asked_

_"Everything could go wrong! He could run out of food, get beaten up, kidnapped! Anything could happen!" Kushina said trying to be as dramatic as she could. Even putting on fake tears. "Please, just watch over him!"_

_'Run out of food? Kidnapped? What ninja academy did she go to?' Kakashi thought_

_"As… as important as that sounds I'm sorry to say that I'm very busy." Kakashi said as he walked away. But Kushina wasn't going to take no for an answer._

_'Time to get serious!' Kushina thought deviously. "Oh! What would Minato say if he saw you doing this? Leaving his widowed wife in her time of need." Kushina pretended to weep. Kakashi knew whenever she mentioned Minato she was serious. Kakashi had only one option._

_Kakashi sighed. "Ok, Kushina-san. I'll watch over Naruto for you." Kakashi said._

_Flashback end_

"So, Naruto how are you finding your first day?" Kakashi asked.

"Not bad, I guess. I met some arrogant kid named Sasuke who seemed really mean. A gang of fan-girls hassled me. Oh! And I got a new friend named Ino."

"It's good that you got a friend Naruto but listen, about Sasuke. I have a feeling you'll have a run in with him." Kakashi paused. Naruto was listening intently "Let him beat you."

"What! Ni-san, why?" Naruto asked. He was more disappointed than surprised at the request. He was looking forward to fighting an Uchiha his age. He had spared with Anko's teammate, Uchiha Itachi. But Itachi always beat him.

"Sparing doesn't necessarily mean you have to beat down your opponent to a bloody pulp. Find out how powerful your opponent is, evaluate him, wear him out, see what his limits are, so the next time you fight you know what to expect from them. Do you understand what I mean, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto slowly nodded his head. "I think so…"

Kakashi sighed. "Just don't beat him Naruto, ok?"

Naruto grunted. "Fine. Bye Kakashi-sensei"

Naruto left Kakashi and headed back to his class.

All the students were in a crowd gathering around Sasuke and Kiba. He and Sasuke had been sparring and it seemed like Sasuke won. He didn't even look like he put much effort into it, while Kiba looked exhausted. Naruto went in the crowd quietly next to Ino.

"Naruto! Where were you?" Ino asked. Naruto shrugged

"To the bathroom." He replied.

"Well Sasuke-kun has been beating everyone. He's so amazing" Ino said admiring Sasuke. Naruto looked at her in disgust that she could go for an arrogant guy like him. Naruto was feeling competitive.

None of the girls challenged Sasuke since they were all Sasuke's fan-girls. So Sasuke only beat all the boys. This wasn't really a surprise to Iruka. He was ready to end the sparing session until Naruto stepped out of the crowd.

"Ah! Naruto, would you like to face Sasuke?" Iruka asked. As soon as those words left his lips Naruto charged for Sasuke. As he charged he thought of his 'plan'. Beat Sasuke so bad Ino will never talk to him again. But he remembered what Kakashi told him.

'Remember what Kakashi-san said. Don't beat him!' thought Naruto. As much as he wanted to beat Sasuke he couldn't. He wanted to grasp what Kakashi was telling him and the only way to do that was to lose.

_Flashback_

_"Sparing doesn't necessarily mean you have to beat down your opponent to a bloody pulp. Find out how powerful your opponent is, evaluate him, wear him out, see what his limits are, so the next time you fight you know what to expect from him."_

_Flashback end_

'Finding out how powerful he is…' Naruto thought in wonder. He held back his charge at Sasuke. Naruto got into a defensive stance. Sasuke went for a low-kick, but Naruto quickly jumped avoiding it. Sasuke then followed up with a punch to the face but Naruto blocked it and countered Sasuke with a 'light kick' to the stomach which made Sasuke back off. Sasuke was a bit winded but was still able to fight.

Sasuke jumped in the air and went for a vertical kick to Naruto's face. But Naruto simply stepped aside. Sasuke was out of breath. He was still a bit breathless after Naruto's kick.

'Is he tired?' thought Naruto. Naruto wasn't going all out like Sasuke was. He thought Sasuke's attacks were quick for a seven-year old, but nothing Naruto couldn't handle.

'I think this is what Kakashi-san means by evaluating your opponent.' thought Naruto as he loosened his defensive stance seeing that Sasuke was worn out. That was his mistake.

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"IM FINE!" Sasuke snapped at Iruka. He then gave off an intense killing intent at Naruto. He went through some hand seals and yelled "**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke spew a large fireball from his mouth at Naruto.

'This is bad! Really bad! Since when did he know how to do that? Come on Naruto think! Think!'

_Flashback_

_"Naruto, I'm going to teach you a jutsu that's gotten me out of more situations than you can count." Jiraiya said to Naruto_

_"Huh? What jutsu's that? It must be really good if it's gotten Ero-sennin out of that much trouble!" Naruto laughed._

_"How many times to I have to tell you stop calling me that!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto continued to laugh. "Ahem. Anyways it's called Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" Jiraiya explained._

_"This defensive jutsu creates a wall of water that can be up to 360°. This wall of water is especially efficient at stopping Katon techniques." Jiraiya explained._

_"Who knows? Might be useful against if you fight any Uchiha in the future…"Naruto and Jiraiya were silent for a moment._

_"But what are the chances of that!" Jiraiya loudly laughed_

_"Yea!" Naruto joined laughing with Jiraiya._

_Flashback end_

'That's it!' thought Naruto. He went through some hand signs and shouted "**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**"

Before anyone could see if the jutsu worked, the flames devoured Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Ino.

'Oh no!' thought Hinata.

"I guess Kushina-san was right. He does have a chance of dieing in the academy." said Kakashi who was watching the fight from in the trees.

When the fire ceased, Naruto was flat on his back laid wet and motionless on the ground. Puddles of water surrounded him. There was silence. Did Sasuke really kill Naruto? Everyone was thinking of the worst-case scenario until they heard coughing. It was from Naruto. He rolled to his side and was cough out water. He got up on his knees.

" Wa-water… need water…" Naruto stuttered out before blacking out.

"Kushina-san is not going to be happy." Kakashi said.

* * *

Naruto woke up in Konoha Hospital. He saw all sorts of flowers and cards beside his bed. He was going to get out of bed when he noticed that his mother was sleeping on the right side of his bed. When he looked to his left side he saw Anko curled up in a blanket resting in a chair.

"Sleep well Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Urgh…what happened?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Where should we start? From after you passed out?"

"I passed out!" Naruto interrupted "How?"

"Well Naruto, Sasuke had you covered in fire for quite a while. And since you were surrounded by water it seems you weren't able to hold your breath for very long. That and you were dehydrated." Kakashi explained. "You've been out for two days."

"What! Two days!" Naruto interrupted.

"Don't be so surprised, Naruto. I mean you used your own body water for a source making you dehydrated and you nearly drowned. I'm surprised you weren't out for longer." Kakashi said. Naruto knew what to ask next.

"So how angry was kaa-san?" Naruto asked. Whenever Anko or Naruto got hurt the question would always be 'How angry was Kushina?'. Kakashi then lifted the cover on his Sharingan eye. It had a black spot.

Naruto was shocked. "Was that kaa-san?"

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_"**BAKA! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO HIM!" **Kushina yelled at Kakashi._

_"It's king of funny really." Kakashi said trying to smile. Everyone always felt sorry for the person who tried to calm down Kushina. Kushina wasn't in the mood for jokes._

_" Funny?** FUNNY! WHY DON'T I TRY AND SET YOU ALIGHT AND SEE HOW MUCH YOU LAUGH! IM SURE WE'LL BE ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING THEN!**" Kushina raged at Kakashi. Kakashi was slowly backing away. With Kushina as angry as she was she would really do it. See, whenever Naruto was hurt and had to be hospitalized she had three forms. There was 'WTF' Kushina, 'Ass kicking' Kushina, and then there was 'Life-threatening' Kushina._

_"Calm down now Kushina there was no way we could predict this." Kakashi said trying to calm her down._

_"**NO WAY YOU COULD PREDICT THIS?!**" Kushina clenched her fist. Then pulled Kakashi's headband off. And pulled her fist back " **OBITO GAVE YOU A SHARINGAN, USE IT!!**"_

_**SMACK!**_

_Flashback end_

"Wow…" was all Naruto could say. He looked down at his mother who was sleeping peacefully. He knew his mother could get angry, but to turn on Kakashi. He then knew his next question.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Kakashi thought about it for a minute.

"Close your eyes Naruto." Kakashi instructed. Naruto closed his eyes. "Now picture that you're Uchiha Sasuke. You've nearly killed Uzumaki Kushina's only child. You feel slightly guilty. Until you hear yelling and screaming coming from the front gate. That guilt turns into worry. You go to see what's happening and what you see is an angry Kushina being held back by five ANBU captains. Those worry feelings turns into fear. She then catches sight of you!" Naruto quickly opening his eyes and interrupted Kakashi.

"Wow… that was scary…" said Naruto.

"Yes, well the almighty Uchiha didn't seem very almighty when they were at the mercy of Konoha's Red Whirlpool."

Kushina was beginning to wake up. Her eyes caught a glimpse of an awoken Naruto.

"Naru…to… Naruto!" Kushina smothered Naruto with hugs. Then Anko was beginning to wake up.

"Naruto… Naruto!" Anko leaped on Naruto and began to hug him also.

"Anko are you… crying?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up. I'm not crying." said Anko trying to hide the tears. She still continued to hug Naruto.

Naruto thought on his first day at ninja academy where he almost drowned. He can still remember his 'plan'. Beat Sasuke so bad that in will never talk to him again. He came to a final thought. Fighting with Sasuke just to impress Ino nearly caused him his life. Yet, he'd do it again in a heart beat…


End file.
